Turning Point
by Veronica and balthzar
Summary: My story about why Wally and Artemis quit the Team. What if six members of the team went on a mission and only five came back. Mostly centered around Artemis, and Wally with some mentions of Jade and Roy. It's more tragedy in the first chapter and romance in the second one. Mostly Artemis but it occasionally switches to Cheshire or Nightwing.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hey guys so I'm just going to say now that you may like my story better if you've actually seen Batman under the Red Hood but you don't have to have seen it to understand what's going on. I am also planning on making this a two chapter story and I should have the second chapter up soon and by soon I mean like next week. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.

Anyway I don't own anything remotely related to DC comics such as Young Justice or Batman.

MY AUTHOURS NOTE ENDS AND MY STORY BEGINS HERE!

"Team report to the mission room immediately." Batman's cold voice came over the intercom. Artemis and Wally reluctantly pulled apart.

"We better get going." Artemis breathed leaning her head on Wally's shoulder.

Wally looked severely disappointed it seemed like they always got interrupted in the middle of a make out session. He stood up and zoomed around the room before returning to seat by Artemis.

"What are you doing?" She smiled

"Looking for a camera or something. There's no way it can be a coincidence that batman always comes to give us a mission in the middle of a make out session."

"You're being paranoid Wally besides if anyone was spying on us it would be GA. I have to go suit up but I'll meet you down in the mission room in a few minutes."

"Kay see you babe." Wally beamed as he quickly kissed Artemis on the cheek then left her alone to get ready.

Artemis looked around the mission room besides herself and Wally there were only two others in the room Nightwing and Robin.

"Where is everyone?" Wally whispered moving closer to her.

Batman answered. "The rest of the team is currently off world on a mission for Martian Manhunter. A mission that it is now appearing was a diversion to keep the team and the league away for the Lights real plot." He was interrupted by the sound of the zeta tube activating.

"Recognize Red Arrow B-06"

"Since I have to return to monitor duty on the watch tower Red Arrow will be leading you four on this mission." Batman made his way towards the zeta tubes. The four of them stared at each other.

"So the five of us huh?" Wally asked.

"Well." Roy started drawing out the L smirking. "Six actually." The remaining team members gave him a collective confused look. Batman walked to the zeta tube and turned it on to allow someone into the cave.

"Recognize Cheshire, A-04"

"Hey sis." Jade grinned at Artemis who stared at her sister shocked like she couldn't believe she was actually standing right next to her. Ignoring the looks and shouts of are you crazy from the entire team Roy started to explain the mission.

"Two days ago Ja I mean Cheshire and I were I Relyasia searching for Roy I mean speedy or uhm the real Roy when we came across a plan from Ra's al Ghul to destroy over half the banks in the country. Relyasia is a newly reunification country and an economical blow like this could reignite the war between the north and south."

Artemis could feel her sister staring at her or more specifically at herself and Wally standing so close to each other they were almost holding hands. She took a step away from her boyfriend but it was rendered worthless when Wally reached out and pulled her back. Now they actually were holding hands.

"Cheshire acquired a tip giving us the exact location where the bombs were being stored. The plan is simple we'll go in and take out the bombs before the shadows have a chance to put them to use. After that the league can go in and put a stop to their plan permanently" Roy finished.

The team had a million questions most about why a known assassin was allowed to just walk into the cave like it was no big deal. They however decided to go with the most obvious one.

"How do you know we can even trust her tip? She works for the shadows!" Jason shouted giving Cheshire death glares. Nightwing and Kid Flash nodded in agreement.

Roy lost the confidence he had had a few moments earlier and was now stuttering trying to grasp the right words. "Go ahead Red tell them." Artemis could hear the smirk in jade's voice even thought her face was covered.

"Let's just say I've been keeping a very close eye on her alright." He stuttered and Artemis was sure she could see him blushing.

\- Time Skip -

"Drop zone in five." Robin stated breaking the awkward silence that had been building since they had stepped foot in the bio ship. Artemis squirmed in her seat between Nightwing and Kid Flash she wasn't really sure what to do. She had so many questions for Jade and Roy. Her sister just didn't help someone out of the goodness of her heart and she definitely didn't risk her life and job fighting against her partners in the Light. All Artemis had to do was figure out a way to ask Jade what the heck was going on without saying the wrong thing and making her angry.

"So" Wally started "What's going on? Why are you helping us Cheshire? Are you Red Arrow's sidekick or something?" Nightwing had a look of horror and disbelief on his face that said I can't believe you just said that to her dude. While Artemis just groaned at her boyfriend's stupidity.

Cheshire was smirking but there was an annoyed undertone to it. "Guess I would have to be if I wanted to fit in with the team but come on Wally be realistic if anyone's the sidekick it's Red." She muttered something under her breath about him always being on bottom.

Wally was shocked. "How did you know my name?"

"I make it my business to know everything about my favorite little sister including her silly little boyfriend. Tell me how it feels to be an 18 year old prancing around the city in your KID flash costume being babysat by your uncle all day lie a three year old." Artemis could see Wally's knuckles turn white as his grip on the chair tighten she knew how much Wally's aunt and uncle meant to him. Was Jade trying to trying to get herself beat up by the entire team?

That question answered itself when Cheshire turned towards Dick "Speaking of mentors how is Batman, Nightwing? I heard you two had a fight." Nightwing tensed up and Artemis was sure if they had had a few more seconds the two best friends would have done something incredibly dumb luckily Red Arrow interrupted.

"Enough you three."

"Drop zone in one." Robin stated.

"Alright kid flash Nightwing you stay with me. Cheshire, Robin, Artemis you three stand watch and try not to kill each other." Roy demanded preparing to land in Relyasia.

\- Time Skip –

Cheshire was bored she was not a guard she was an assassin she lived to fight yet here she was babysitting a bunch of sidekicks while her boyfriend was off having all the real fun. Her boredom however was all part of the plan so she put up with it.

Then she heard her que an unnatural laugh cackle through the empty streets followed by a man in a purple suit running down one of the alleys in the corner of her eye.

Robin looked dumbstruck. "Did you guys just see the Joker?" He asked. Artemis nodded while Jade said nothing. Robin radioed Nightwing and asked him what to do he answered almost instantly.

"Pursue but don't engage until we know what he's up to." The two heroes took off down the alley way while Cheshire stayed there was a man behind her.

"You have five minutes before they return that's all the time I can get you." Jade warned.

"That's all the time I need baby girl."

Suddenly there was a loud explosion from around the corner that shook the ground. Artemis. Jade took off running down the alley way her sister had run down a few minutes earlier.

She found her sister lying next to a smoking building. Jade ran over to check her sister she was still breathing just unconscious. She turned on her radio. "Roy." She choked trying desperately not to get upset.

"On our way Jade."

Kid Flash arrived first. "What happened?" he yelled.

"I don't know. There was a bomb they must have gotten caught in the blast." Cheshire snapped she was not going to let a kid know how freaked out she really was.

Wally looked her over Jade definitely didn't look like she was in an explosion. "Where were you when this happened? He demanded.

"I tripped and hurt my ankle." It was a poor cover story but it would do. "We don't have time for this I think Artemis has a concussion I need you to take her to a hospital there's one in the next city over about an hour away from here." Wally hesitated for a moment before picking Artemis up bridal style and running off towards the hospital.

Jade walked over towards a large piece of concrete sitting on the ground. This was going to hurt but she knew Roy would want to check every part of her story. She brought her foot down hard against the concrete.

It was a good ten minutes before Red Arrow and Nightwing arrived. Jade told them everything that happened and then realized she had no clue where the other kid had gone.

"I think the Joker may have Robin." She said

Nightwing was checking some sort of GPS device on computer. "He's in a warehouse across town he's not moving. I have to go get him. You two stay here I can travel faster on my own." Nightwing ran towards the ship.

Roy and Jade sat in silence for a moment as he wrapped up her ankle. They were both slightly shaking.

"He's not going to make it in time." She whispered. He nodded "I know."

This was not going according to plan.


	2. Chapter 2

Artemis's head was killing her. Something was very wrong everything around her some warm and bright not like it had been a few minutes earlier when herself and Robin had been chasing the joker.

"What..." She started trying to get up from her bed only to be stopped by wally grabbing her hand.

"Careful babe." Wally sat down next to Artemis on the bed and wrapped his arms around her. "You're in the hospital, you have a concussion."

Artemis blurry vision finally cleared enough to see Nightwing standing by the door to her room. She also had a slight ringing in her ears but Artemis was sure she could hear people talking outside her room.

"What do you remember?" Nightwing asked. Wally shot him a dirty look that seemed to say seriously dude leave her alone but he didn't say anything.

"Um I'm not sure me and Robin were chasing the Um the uh the Joker I think and there was a bright flash and my sister was yelling at me. I... I think I blacked out after that." Artemis stuttered struggling to remember what happened. The ringing in Artemis ear had now cleared enough for her to be able to distinguish batman, the flash and GA talking outside her door. Artemis started to panic slightly.

"What's going on guys? Why is like half the league here? Where's Robin?" Wally and Nightwing exchanged a look again before saying anything. It was Nightwing who spoke first.

"He's dead. The joker took him to a warehouse just outside the city and blew it up with Robin still inside." Artemis felt sick to her stomach. There was a long silence before Dick stood up and left the room leaving her alone with Wally.

"I'm done." He said so quietly Artemis almost didn't hear him. " After the funeral, I'm leaving the team for good."

"You don't mean that wally." Artemis whispered.

"Yes, I do!" Wally yelled jumping up from the chair he was sitting in. "I'm sick of all this! I want to be able to get excited about starting college in a month without having to worry about if I'll actually get a chance to go or if I'll die before that ever happens. I don't want to keep track in my head of how many times you or Nightwing or uncle Barry have almost died this month! This is sick Tula's dead, robin's dead, Kaldur's went and gone off the deep end I mean we haven't seen him in months! I want to..." Wally was cut off when his uncle entered the hospital room.

"What's going on kid?" He asked perhaps a little too happily for the mood wally was in at the moment.

"Nothing!" Wally snapped storming past Barry out of the room.

\- Time Skip -

"Master." Cheshire bowed.

"Well?" The man in the green cloak asked.

"It is done. The league and the team don't suspect a thing." She said.

"Very good." The man nodded. The mistake would soon be rectified and the boy would be returned to his family.

Robin's funeral had been short. There hadn't been a body because batman claimed he needed it for cover story purposes. So, Red Tornado had set up a hologram of Robin down in the grotto and that had been the end of it.

Wally was reading an article in the newspaper "Jason Todd ward of billionaire Bruce Wayne dies at sixteen years old." when the door bell rang. He tossed the paper down on one of the many boxes surrounding him and went to answer the door. Wally was thankful for the distraction anything to keep him from thinking about what the team might be doing right now.

Wally swung open the door to his apartment to find Artemis standing outside the door in civies holding a box.

"Artemis?" He asked not really sure he believed what he saw.

"Want a roommate?" She asked and he nodded moving aside to let her in.

"I thought you would be at the cave today." Wally said sitting on one of the boxes. Artemis put down her box and sat on the couch.

"I was but then M'gann got a call from Qurac and Garfield was in the hospital after being attacked by Queen bee and his mom was missing and then it hit me. I already died once in my life I really don't want to do it again. So, I left." They sat in silence for a few minutes before wally zoomed over to Artemis picked her up and placed her on his lap.

"This is a nice apartment." She said looking around.

"You think so? Wally asked. "Because I'm pretty sure there is a rat living in my closet. I'm going to name him Vandal Savage."

Artemis laughed. " Of course, you would."

Nightwing wanted nothing more than to be left alone at the moment however with Alfred coming down to check on him every hour he found that almost impossible to do. So when he heard someone walking down the starts in the batcave it didn't cross his mind that it could be anyone besides Alfred.

"This was the last place I expected to find you my friend." Kaldur said stopping at the entrance to the cave.

Nightwing looked up at the computer waiting for the lecture to come. The lecture he had already gotten from Alfred, M'gann, Wally, Barbara, Zatanna, and Black Canary. The it isn't your fault there was nothing you could have done you can't lock yourself up in the batcave all day and night lecture. It never came.

"You and I have something in common. We have both lost someone important to the Light and I believe I may have a way to tear the light in half permanently but I require your assistance." The Atlantean said. Nightwing nodded his head to tell Kaldur to continue. Kaldur took a few steps closer and checked to make sure they were alone.

"It Involves my biological father."

A/N Okay so let's just ignore that thing I did where in my last chapter when I said I would have the next chapter up in a week. Anyway, please leave a review. Disclaimer I own nothing.


End file.
